Sweet Angel
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Based on my story 'Fallen Angel'. Chazz realises he lusts for Angel, but what happens when he finally has the guts to talk to her about it?  lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so instead of just doing one lemon story I've decided to do a bunch of random 'one shot' lemons instead. I am taking requests and ideas (but not all will be used) for lemons between Angel and pretty much any other character depending on what you decide, so plz R+R and let me know what you want. (I've never written a lemon before so pla don't be too disappointed) Enjoy!**

**Based on my story 'Fallen Angel'. Chazz realises he lusts for Angel, but what happens when he finally has the guts to talk to her about it? lemon**

**Sweet Angel**

**(Chap 1: Realisation)**

Chazz didn't know why, but he hadn't been able to concentrate at all. Over the past couple of weeks his concentration had been slipping, but now it had completely gone. He could only think of Angel. Angel. His lab partner, his annoying room mate... but also his friend. No matter what he said or did she still helped him. She treated him like she could anyone else, with the utmost respect, kindness and understanding. She listened to him even though he talked about nothing. She helped him with everything even if he pushed her away and said he didn't need her help, because she could always tell when he did need her. She could see right through the mask he had. Also she was so beautiful and mysterious. Chazz now only wanted to help her, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get her to take the mask off a single crack.

Chazz sighed as he left the dining room and left to get to bed. He walked in to find Angel sitting on the sofa, playing her guitar as usual. Chazz no longer found her guitar playing annoying, in fact she didn't annoy him at all. He sat on the bed and watched her. Her black hair made her silver eyes stand out, but it also made her pale skin glow in the thin beams of moonlight shining through the partially closed blinds. Her clothes were all dirty, after a mud fight her and her friends had the other day, so she was wearing a black, sleeveless belly top and a dark purple skirt. He stared at her. She was beautiful and her body was perfectly curved. She looked like a real angel, to him anyway.

'_I guess it's true... I'm in love with her... but how do I tell her?_' Chazz thought to himself. It was then he realised he had been staring at her lush curves and had been undressing her with his eyes and it made him feel a rushing sensation. He felt her eyes on him and turned to face her properly.

"Angel... theirs, um... something I need to tell you." Chazz spoke. Angel stopped playing and set the guitar down. "fi first... um... sit here... beside me." Angel was slightly hesitant to sit on the bed, having been confined to the sofa since her arrival at the school.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked calmly.

"Well theirs something I need to tell you... something important." Angel nodded and looked at Chazz. She knew that eye contact sometimes made him uncomfortable when he we trying to tell her something, so as usual she kept her gaze below his eyes. Chazz then realised another thing. He was always looking at her, and sometimes the arias girls object to boys looking at. He then realised he didn't just like her... he had a _lust_ for her.

"What is it you wanna tell me?" Angel let out a silent sigh, looking more upset than usual. Quite often her cheerful demeanour would be replaced with one of a depressed girl. Chazz didn't know everything about her, but he knew that Jaden had been messing with her feelings. She felt surprised when she felt Chazz's hand under her chin, making her look up at him direct into his eyes.

"Angel... don't you ever put yourself first?" Chazz asked, surprising Angel at how softly he spoke his words. But before she could answer, he leaned forward, putting his arms around her waist and planted a soft, light kiss on her lips. She froze and Chazz quickly pulled away.

"... Ch- Chazz..." Angel looked at him. "d- do you... u- um... do you l- like me?" Angel stuttered, blushing lightly. She blushed a little more as she looked deep into his eyes and saw love, passion and... lust?

"I move than just like you." Chazz whispered into her ear, smirking as he saw her shiver.

"I can't b- believe this..." Angel whispered to herself. "I'm h- having another d- dream..." Chazz raised an eyebrow.

'_so she's had dreams of me... I'll be sure to ask about those dreams._' He thought to himself. "Then let me convince you it's real. Let me make you believe." Chazz whispered, making the girl shiver again.

"B- but how-" Angel found herself cut off as Chazz put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... don't say anything." Chazz winked and replaces his finger with his lips.

Angel closed her eyes, feeling her heart picking up speed as Chazz brushed his tongue against a sensitive little spot on her lower lip. Slowly her mouth opened and Chazz slowly let his tongue in to find hers. Her nervousness made the kiss all the more exciting for him. Chazz put his hand to the back of her head, keeping it in place as he poured himself into a passionate kiss. Angel let out a small moan, which suddenly sent Chazz crazy. He pinned her to the bed and pulled away a little for air, feeling aroused.

Angel gasped when Chazz pulled away, breathless and left wanting more. She never felt anything like this before. It was no longer possible to hide her attraction to the boy with flint eyes. She looked up at his body that hovered over hers and saw he was very aroused.

"If y- you want me to s- stop th- then tell me." Chazz said, slowly bringing his hand up the inside of her thigh, making her shiver at his touch.

He smirked, his other hand sliding up her top and removing it. Angel gasped as she felt his hand brush against her sensitive spot, making Chazz smirk. He lightly pressed his fingers to the aria her core would be, feeling how wet she was already through her underwear. He slowly took off her bra and started kissing down her neck as he slowly pulled down her underwear. She shivered, moaning as he stroked her sensitive spot and kissed down her chest. Angel mumbled something that Chazz couldn't make out. He brought his mouth to her left nipple and took it into his mouth as he slowly inserted his finger, causing her to gasp and moan again. She shook in pleasure.

"Ch- Chazz, I- I-" But again, Chazz cut her off, sucking and pushing his finger in hard. "Oh- oh god..." Angel whispered, fire igniting inside her.

"You want this?" Chazz whispered, moving his and away and rubbing his jean clad erection against her hot core slowly. All Angel could do was nod. "Soon Angel, soon."

He smiled and kissed her before moving back and kissing up her leg. She shivered and moaned lightly until he came to her core. She gasped sharply as he forced his tongue into her entrance, the action driving her mad. He moaned into her, tasting her sweetness. He stood and slowly took off his jacket and top, revealing his surprisingly toned body. He saw her blush as he slowly removed the rest of his clothing. She moaned at the sight of him and his impressive manhood. Long, thick and very hard. He lowered himself onto Angel.

"Ok, now Angel, I need you to relax, or this will hurt more than it's meant to." Chazz whispered in her ear. She nodded, moaning a little louder than the last quiet ones as he slowly inserted himself. He felt her relax as he stopped, then he quickly thrust himself deep into her, earning a small scream as he broke through her inner wall. He tried to comfort her as she let a couple of tears fall.

Soon the pain was gone. Chazz started moving slowly, kissing her lightly a few times. Chazz wanted to go faster but he didn't want to risk hurting Angel.

"O- Oh... A- Angel..." Chazz moaned softly. "Your s- so tight!"

"C- Chazz." Angel spoke between small gasps and moans. "d- don't hold b- back... p- please go f- faster, I'm b- begging y- you."

Chazz smirked and kissed her passionately, picking up speed. It wasn't long before he was thrusting his rock hard manhood deep into her so hard and fast they were both screaming in pleasure. This was the first thing the had ever asked of him, and he was glad she was selfish if only a tiny bit just this once, she deserved it.

"Ch- Chazz, I'm g- gonna... OH!" Angel moaned loudly.

"M- Me t- too... god your so tight! Angel!"

They called out each others names as they came. Chazz stopped himself from falling on Angel, pulling out of her and lying by her side.

"C- Chazz... th- that was s- so good... I've n- never-" Angel was cut off yet again by Chazz's finger. She just smiled, used to being cut off.

"I love you Angel... but I didn't know how to show it. I've been with many girls and slept with most of them... but that was on account of my family. Your the only girl that I have ever loved... and the only virgin. Tonight was the best pleasure I ever felt." Chazz stared into her eyes. "the fat that we did this dosn't matter to me. I love who you are, I care for your heart and I also lust for your body... and you alone will do. Will you be my girl?"

"Ch- Chazz I..." Angel couldn't believe it. "I w- will... I love you too Chazz."

Chazz grinned. They both slid under the bed covers and fell asleep.

**Ok, so that's that story. Give me requests for other stories but they have to be based around Angel ok (they do NOT have to be Angel/Chazz pairings if you think Angel should be with someone else). Plz R+R. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
